Permanent fittings are commonly used for connecting metal tubes, conduits, and pipes to each other for use in a variety of applications, for example for the conveyance of gasses, liquids, or other fluids in the medical, aerospace, automotive or other vehicle, construction, or many other industries. It is desirable for the connection between the tubes and fitting to be secure in order to withstand vibrations and adverse conditions.